


Vivre d'aimer

by MeridaB



Category: Political RPF - France 20th c., Political RPF - France 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-06 23:07:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeridaB/pseuds/MeridaB
Summary: Histoire d'amour entre Brigitte Auzière, 40 ans et mère de famille, et son élève, Emmanuel Macron.Le titre fait référence au film "mourir d'aimer" une autre histoire d'amour prof-élève ;)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà voilà, je trouvais bien dommage qu'il n'y ait pas de RPF Macron/Brigitte, un couple que je trouve pourtant adorable. J'ai essayé de rendre justice à ces esprits brillants mais bien entendu, ma fanfiction ne fait que s'inspirer de la réalité.  
> J'ai choisi le warning "underage" just to be on the safe side

**

_15 septembre_

_Ses robes courtes dévoilent de longues jambes fines et satinées qui déambulent avec gaillardise dans les couloirs de la Pro. Ses mèches de miel capturent le soleil et son sourire rend l'astre encore plus brillant. Sa voix est douce et apaisante, maternelle presque et dans ses yeux pétillent une malice et une intelligence comme j'en ai rarement vues . L'expérience sillonne son visage dans une multitude de fossettes qui se dessinent, s'effacent et se redessinent au gré de ses humeurs._

_Elle s'appelle Brigitte Auzière, 40 ans, maman de Laurence Auzière, ma camarade de classe. Elle est prof de français. Si vous saviez comme elle est belle, et combien elle me fascine!_

_J'ai ouï dire qu'elle animait un club de théâtre et je n'ai qu'une hâte, c'est d'en faire partie._

_EM_

**

Brigitte Auzière est impatiente. Le premier cours de théâtre est toujours des plus palpitants et des plus décisifs pour l'année qui va suivre. Dieu sait de quoi la troupe sera faite, et c'est bel et bien le caractère de chacun qui déterminera le choix de la pièce qui se jouera à la fin de l'année. Elle jette un œil à sa liste sur laquelle figure une vingtaine de noms. Elle en reconnaît plus de la moitié, ses élèves, et ceux qui faisaient déjà partie de la troupe l'année précédente.

Un nom attire son attention parmi les nouveaux. Emmanuel Macron. Un nom qu'elle a entendu maintes et maintes fois dans la bouche de ses collègues et de sa propre fille. C'est non sans une pointe de jalousie qu'elle a écouté les histoires sur ce garçon qu'on lui a décrit comme un petit génie et un jeune garçon plein de livres à la maturité déroutante.

Elle l'a bien croisé quelques fois dans les couloirs; ils se sont dévisagés, il l'a saluée, elle a souri, mais leurs échanges en sont restés là.

Elle a cependant remarqué l'insistance avec laquelle il la regarde, la manière dont ses grands yeux bleus tentent d'accaparer chaque détail de sa personne. Il n'a rien des hommes que l'on remarque, si ce n'est le regard; d'un bleu perçant, troublant.

Il lui tarde de savoir de quel bois le nouveau chouchou de la Providence est fait.

**

"Emmanuel Macron" appelle Brigitte, un sourire aux lèvres.

Chacune de ses nouvelles recrues a choisi et répété une tirade parmi un corpus de textes qu'elle a elle même sélectionné, et ils montent sur scène, chacun leur tour pour présenter le fruit de leur préparation. C'est à présent au tour du jeune Macron de faire ses preuves.

Brigitte ne peut qu'admirer l'assurance peu commune avec laquelle le jeune homme investit la scène de sa présence, captivant son audience avant même d'avoir prononcé mot.

 

"Ma dame, vos yeux me narguent avec l'outrecuidance

D'un oiseau moqueur testant mon impudence

Oserais je mes paroles vous adresser

Malgré l'anneau à votre annulaire enlacé

Oserais-je séduire celle que de moi

Tout sépare, les années, un mari, la foi

Comment saurais-je vous résister? Oublier

Tant de volupté, de beauté? Je veux lier

Mon cœur amoureux fou à votre âme si belle,

Vous traiter et vous aimer telle une demoiselle

Je vous en prie, laissez-vous par moi courtiser

Laissez-moi vous voler ne serais-ce qu'un baiser."

 

Il ne la quitte pas des yeux, comme s'ils étaient seuls tous les deux. Le jeu est sans faute, l'éloquence frise la perfection, et Brigitte est bouleversée par ces vers qu'elle n'a jamais entendus auparavant. Elle a beau chercher dans ses souvenirs, elle est incapable de mettre un nom sur l'auteur de la tirade qu'on vient de lui adresser. Ce n'est pas Rostand, ni Beaumarchais... Ce n'est pas Cocteaux, et il ne s'agit certainement pas Shakespeare.

Elle applaudit pour regagner un semblant de contenance.

"C'était très bien Emmanuel... Mais ce n'est pas l'un des extraits que je vous ai donné à préparer?"

Les lèvres d'Emmanuel s'étirent dans un sourire goguenard.

"Non ma dame en effet. Ces vers sont les miens. Je les ai inventés à l'instant."

 

**

 

_20 Octobre_

_J'ai lu l'admiration dans ses yeux alors que j'étais sur scène et c'est tout ce qui compte à présent. Je me suis noyé dans son regard, comme on se noie dans la beauté des paysages des plus grands peintres, et subitement je suis entrée dans une sorte de transe poétique._

_A la fin du cours, nous avons discuté de mes lectures. Elle m'a prêté les œuvres de Tardieu et puis je lui ai recommandé celles de Schiller._

_Je veux lui parler littérature, théâtre et poésie. Je veux lui parler d'Emmanuel Macron, de qui il est, de ce qu'il écrit, et en retour, je veux qu'elle m'apprenne tout de Brigitte Auzière, de celle que j'ai choisie pour muse. Elle est plus digne d'intérêt que toutes les filles de mon âge. Elle est une femme. Et quelle femme!_

_EM_

**

Brigitte s'est réfugiée au musée de Picardie. Elle aime laisser sa tristesse flotter au gré de sa contemplation des toiles de Bacon, Picasso, Tiepolo... C'est une catharsis dont elle ne saurait se passer. Son mari a encore fait des siennes. Elle a caché les ecchymoses violacées qui marbrent ses bras par un chemisier blanc à manches longues, et elle a ravalé ses larmes, mais la souffrance est profonde, intestine, telle une crevasse dans ses entrailles, sanguinolante et sans fond.

Les seuls moments où elle redevient pleinement elle-même sont les heures du cours de théâtre. Les heures qu'elle passe avec Emmanuel, si elle doit être parfaitement honnête avec elle-même.

Le jeune homme est vif, plein d'ardeur, de nouveauté et d'idées. Son talent est évident, son génie, indéniable. Elle passe de plus en plus de temps à parler avec lui seul à seul. Il incarne un avenir de liberté qui lui semble insaisissable à elle, femme mariée et mère de trois enfants, sauf quand elle est avec lui .

Avec lui seulement elle renaît de ses cendres. Avec lui elle n'est plus la mère, l'épouse, ni même la prof. Elle est appréciée pour ce qu'elle est, Brigitte Auzière, la femme amoureuse des mots, de l'art et de la vie.

"Jolie peinture n'est-ce pas madame Auzière?"

Brigitte tressaillit. Il n'est pas dans son champs de vision, mais celui qui occupe ses pensées s'est matérialisé derrière elle comme par magie. Brigitte se délecte de son timbre de voix chaud et rassurant. Il poursuit:

"Voyez comme Rigaud à pris soin de représenter les emblèmes académiques... Il y a là le globe terrestre du géomètre. Et puis l’équerre et le compas de l’architecte, le buste, le maillet et le ciseau du sculpteur... et là la palette et les pinceaux du peintre. Intéressant monarque que Louis XIV... L'apogée de l'absolutisme de droit divin... Peut-être le dernier monarque français digne de ce nom... Vous savez, le peuple n'a jamais voulu la mort du roi... C'est l'aristocratie qui a assassiné Louis XVI. D'ailleurs, l'Histoire, même récente, regorge de figures régaliennes... Napoléon ou encore Charles De Gaulle par exemple. Si j'étais président, je serais comme eux."

"Tu iras loin Emmanuel." murmure-t-elle.

**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le musée de Picardie est l'un des plus beaux de province :D et il renferme réellement l'oeuvre dont il est question dans ma fanfiction. Il s'agit de "Le Prévôt et les Échevins de la ville de Paris délibérant d’une fête en l’honneur du dîner de Louis XIV à l’hôtel de ville après sa guérison en 1689" par Hyacinthe Rigaud  
> Les propos de Macron sur le roi sont inspirés de son livre révolution que je recommande vivement.  
> Il y aura très certainement d'autres chapitres mais j'ai décidé de déjà poster cela.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!!! J'ai énormément de temps à perdre en ce moment - et donc pour écrire sur mes chouchous d'amour :D Je ne suis pas hyper satisfaite... Mes connaissances culturelles sont assez bancales et essentiellement alimentées par google... Et alors mes talents poétiques sont absolument lamentables :P mais bon, j'aime tellement me glisser dans la peau de mes bébés :D  
> Enjoy anyway!! Merci pour ceux qui laissent des commentaires et des kudos! Vous êtes des perles <3

 

_22 février_

_Mon amour pour Madame Auzière est comme celui décrit par Socrate dans Phèdre : l’union de deux âmes dans l’élévation spirituelle, la sublimation mutuelle qui mène à l'épanouissement du désir et de la passion, cet amour dont les poètes aiment leur muse._

_Brigitte a donné naissance à l'homme qui sommeillait en moi et que j'apprends à découvrir chaque jour à ses côtés. Ensemble, nous sommes de meilleures versions de nous même; nous nous oublions l'un l'autre au profit d'un cheminement commun vers la perfection et c'est là toute la beauté de notre relation._

_Quant à l'homme auquel elle est mariée, il l'aime mal et lui fait du mal... Allez savoir s'il l'aime seulement. Elle sourit, mais au fond, elle est malheureuse. Je le sens plus que je ne le sais. Brigitte Auzière et moi sommes une âme dans deux corps._

_C'est une oeuvre et elle est mon héroïne tragique. Elle est Antigone, et moi, Anouilh, je vais lui écrire un destin heureux. Cela me plait... je ne saurais me contenter d'une romance ordinaire. C'est Brigitte Auzière que je veux sauver, comme elle elle m'a sauvé de la médiocrité._

_Brigitte Auzière, un jour je te ferai Brigitte Macron._

_EM_

_**_

Elle est en train de tomber irrévocablement amoureuse. Elle a essayé d'ignorer l'inéluctable, cette ombre menaçante que projetait sur elle l'épée de Damoclès qu'elle a suspendue au-dessus de sa propre tête. Elle s'est menti à elle-même, se persuadant que sa relation avec le garçon âgé de 15 ans à peine est tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent et qu'elle n'est aucunement condamnable. Après tout, ils ne font que discuter?

Il lui écrit des poèmes, et elle relit ses écrits. Ensemble, ils parlent théâtre, philosophie, art... ils parlent de lui, d'elle, d'eux deux, et de l'avenir. Il exalte sa soif de liberté, elle transcende ses ambitions.

Au fil de leurs discussions s'est tissé un lien unique entre eux. Un lien au moins aussi fort que celui qui la lie à ses enfants. Mais l'attachement qu'elle ressent pour Emmanuel n'a rien de filial, songe-t'elle en relisant l'exemplaire de Phèdre qu'Emmanuel lui a prêté. Un morceau de papier s'échappe du livre. De son écriture brouillonne qu'elle sait reconnaître entre mille, Emmanuel a recopié une citation et griffonné une note à la hâte.

_"Un vieux proverbe dit que ceux du même âge aiment à se rapprocher. Sans doute l'égalité d'âge dispose à rechercher les mêmes plaisirs, et cette conformité de goûts engendre l'amitié."_

_Deux personnes que l'âge séparent sont tout aussi susceptibles d'avoir les mêmes goûts que si elles avaient le même âge. Elles ont d'autant plus à partager que leurs visions du monde diffèrent. Cette non-conformité des perspectives engendre la passion_

"Toujours plongée dans tes satanés bouquins? Il est l'heure du couché. Déshabille toi."

Auzière n'a jamais rien compris au pouvoir du monde des mots. Brigitte sent son cœur se serrer en se rappelant la violence avec laquelle il l'a plaquée au lit la dernière fois qu'elle a repoussé ses avances. Elle se déshabille docilement et s'allonge sur le lit pour recevoir les caresses brutales d'un mari qu'elle ne désire pas. Est-ce là l'homme avec lequel elle va passer le reste de sa vie?

**

"Maman? Emmanuel Macron est passé te voir ce matin avant la messe..."

C'est un dimanche après-midi. Auzière est au bar, il a déposé Tiphaine chez une copine, Sébastien est parti étudier à la bibliothèque pour la journée et Brigitte se trouve seule à la maison avec sa fille ainée

"Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait entrer?"

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Laurence répond:

"Je lui ai dit que tu n'étais pas là. Tu sais, ça jazze à l'école. Tout le monde croit que je sors avec lui... Il est toujours fourré chez nous. Et donc je lui ai demandé ce que vous trafiquiez ensembles.

Brigitte retient sa respiration, angoissée par le tour que prend la conversation.

"On discute" m'a-t-il répondu."

Elle ne peut réprimer un soupir de soulagement.

"Attends, ce n'est pas tout. Il a ajouté "je suis amoureux d'elle". "

Il lui semble que son cœur cesse de battre, qu'elle s'étrangle avec sa salive inexistante.

"C'est mignon hein? Un élève qui a un faible pour sa prof. Fais attention de ne pas trop l'encourager quand même"

"Oui ma chérie"

Sa voix est sèche, vide de conviction.

**

_20 mai_

_"Un seul être vous manque et tout est dépeuplé"_

_Alfonse de Lamartine_

 

_Ma muse est distante. Je suis passée chez elle Dimanche dernier et c'est Laurence qui m'a ouvert. Elle a prétendu que sa mère était absente; pourtant, elle était bien présente à la messe, belle comme un ange en habit blanc. Nous ne nous sommes pas revus seul à seul depuis. Elle me fuit après les répétitions, prétextant des rendez-vous, et autres affaires pressantes._

_Voilà que je me retrouve dans l'abandon le plus total sans la moindre explication._

_EM_

_**_

_28 juin_

_Aujourd'hui était le jour de la représentation de fin d'année. Le public m'électrifie lorsque je suis sur scène, et j'en oublie qui je suis réellement, et combien je souffre pour me fondre dans mon rôle._

_On a applaudi la troupe. On m'a applaudi moi, l'épouvantail._ _Quitter le feu des projecteurs pour retourner dans le noir des coulisses a été douloureux._

_Madame Auzière nous y attendait pour nous féliciter. Elle a embrassé mes camarades sur les deux joues. Elle s’apprêtait à en faire de même avec moi, mais au tout dernier moment j'ai détourné le visage. Ce sont nos lèvres qui se sont rencontrées dans cette symphonie silencieuse qui accompagne chacun de nos instants passés ensemble._

_"Ne m'oubliez pas ma dame" ai-je murmuré à son oreille; et elle a répondu_

_"Comment pourrais-je t'oublier?"_

_Ce fut notre dernière entrevue avant que je ne parte chez grand-mère Manette pour les vacances._

_EM_

 

_Maussade moineau pleure lointaine hirondelle_

_Quand reverra-t'il la si belle demoiselle_

_Qui a conquit son coeur, comme on conquit la mer_

_Et ses abysses, éprouvantes et propices_

_A la tourmente, torture, tristesse amère_

_Qui le propulse au fond du vaste précipice_

_Mais où est-elle? Belle hirondelle de mer_

_Qu'il cherche désespérément sur la Terre_

 

_Vous me manquez_

_EM_

 

Les larmes roulent sur sa joue, venant s'ajouter à toutes celles qu'elle a versées durant l'été en lisant les lettres d'Emmanuel.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et un autre chapitre :P J'ai vraiment l'inspiration en ce moment! Ecrire des fanfictions c'est un peu comme lire des livres... Parfois on est tellement pris dans sa lecture qu'on ne peut pas s'arrêter, et d'autres, on ouvre pas le bouquin pendant un mois avant de reprendre sa lecture...  
> Enjoy :D

C'est le jour de la rentrée et les lycéens se pressent dans les couloirs de la Pro dans un joyeux brouhaha, racontant leurs vacances d'été à qui veut bien les entendre. Le personnel enseignant parcourt les couloirs à l'affût des nouvelles têtes.

"Alors! Ces vacances Brigitte?"

Brigitte sursaute. Elle marmonne une réponse vague à sa collègue, s'empressant de renvoyer la question dans le camp adverse. Ce sont d'autres préoccupations qui assiègent son esprit, et un visage bien précis qu'elle cherche à apercevoir parmi le flot de jeunes gens qui se déverse dans les couloirs – en vain.

" Tu m'écoutes Brigitte?"

 _Non_ , pense Brigitte. La trivialité des badinages de ses collègues l'afflige au plus haut point, et elle prétend un mal de tête pour échapper à son interlocutrice.

Elle parcourt le couloir des sciences qui mène à la salle des profs. Parmi les groupes de lycéens, un couple attire son regard. La fille, blonde et diaphane est exceptionnellement jolie; le garçon lui tourne le dos, mais c'est lui qui retient son attention. Il est élancé, arbore avec élégance une veste de costume noire, et ses boucles blondies par le soleil retombent gracieusement sur son cou ambré.

"A tout à l'heure Sarah"

Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine lorsqu'elle reconnaît la voix, pourtant plus grave de celui qu'elle a pleuré tout l'été.

Il se tourne dans sa direction. Il est plus grand, plus viril aussi. Ses épaules se sont élargies et sa peau tannée fait ressortir le bleu de ses yeux, qui eux n'ont pas changé.

Son regard se pose sur elle, s'illuminant avec une intensité qui la fait rougir

"Bonjour Madame Auzière"

C'est le garçon qu'elle a quitté, c'est l'homme qu'elle retrouve.

"Bonjour Emmanuel"

**

_7 septembre_

_Je l'ai revue, et elle est tellement plus belle que dans mon souvenir. Elle aussi a semblé troublée de me revoir. Pour la première fois j'ai envie d'elle. Je me meurs de désir tellement j'ai envie d'elle. Je veux cueillir l'amour avec ma bouche sur ses joues comme deux roses, sentir nos cœurs l'un contre l'autre battre au rythme des ébats de nos corps devenus un._

_Pire que le manque d'elle est le manque de la communion de nos esprits. Nos conversations suffiraient à me combler pour l'éternité, et l'absence et le manque n'ont fait que renforcer ces sentiments que j'éprouve pour elle._

_Brigitte Auzière est la femme de ma vie; et je n'aurai de cesse qu'elle devienne ma femme._

_EM_

_**_

Les cours de théâtre ont repris depuis plusieurs semaines et Brigitte a renoncé à essayer d'échapper à Emmanuel. Oscar Wilde a raison : "La meilleure façon de résister à la tentation, c'est d'y céder" songe-t'elle, et la culpabilité est le prix à payer. Elle préfère souffrir mille morts en plus de la damnation éternelle que de passer ne serait-ce que deux autres mois de sa vie sans lui. Emmanuel est l'air de liberté qu'elle respire, le nectar d'amour dont elle se désaltère, la manne dont elle assouvit sa faim d'intellect et sa seule échappatoire dans un quotidien sans saveur.

"Tu as vu maman? On dirait qu'Emmanuel Macron a trouvé une nouvelle petite amie pendant les vacances. Et il est devenu beau garçon en plus."

"Tu ferais mieux de bosser ton français. Ce n'est pas Emmanuel Macron qui va écrire ta dissertation"

Evidemment qu'elle a remarqué la petite amie d'Emmanuel. C'est elle qui lui fait cours. Sarah Duvillier. Une jolie fille; Intelligente en plus. Détestable.

Un voile d'incompréhension assombrit les yeux de Laurence et Brigitte ressent un pincement à l'estomac – le remord, encore et toujours

"Désolée ma chérie. Je suis à cran en ce moment. Viens-là."

Brigitte sert sa fille dans ses bras. Au fond, c'est elle-même qu'elle cherche à réconforter.

**

"Madame Auzière, je peux vous parler?" Le nom qu'elle déteste - celui de son mari, devient presque doux, prononcée par cette voix pleine de miel dont elle raffole.

"A tout moment, Emmanuel" répond-elle avec sincérité; elle lui fait signe d'entrer dans sa salle avec elle.

Elle met de l'ordre dans ses affaires pour oublier qu'ils sont tous les deux seuls dans la même pièce. La tension entre eux n'a fait que croître au cours des dernières semaines et elle se sent de plus en plus impuissante face à la folie douce que Cupidon a insufflée en elle par l'intermédiaire de son jeune diable aux allures d'éphèbe.

"Il s'agit de Sarah Duvillier en première littéraire. _Pause_ Elle m'a dit que vous lui meniez la vie dure... _Pause_ J'ai pris votre défense et lui ai dit que ce n'était pas votre habitude, mais j'aimerais comprendre."

 _Pause_. Brigitte ne sait sur quel pied danser; Jamais elle n'aurait cru que quiconque pût remarquer son aversion pour la jeune fille. Emmanuel a raison; ce n'est pas là son habitude...

"Je suis..."

Elle ne peut se résoudre à terminer sa phrase.

"Jalouse?" complète Emmanuel sur le ton de l'évidence.

"NON."

Sa réponse est trop brusque pour être sincère, elle en a conscience. Emmanuel hausse les sourcils; elle baisse les yeux.

"En tout cas, sachez qu'il n'y a entre Sarah et moi rien que de l'amitié. Elle vient d'emménager à côté de chez moi et n'a pas encore eu le temps de se faire des amis."

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu m'expliques tout cela..."

Les sourcils d'Emmanuel semblent s'élever davantage encore sur son front, comme pour défier les lois de l'anatomie. Ce garçon ne fait décidément pas partie de ce monde, songe Brigitte.  
"D'autre part, j'ai lu la pièce de Filippo."

Le nœud dans l'estomac de Brigitte se dénoue; enfin un sujet sur lequel elle peut s'exprimer à cœur ouvert : le théâtre! Elle a choisi "L'art de la comédie" pour pièce de fin d'année, et elle a hâte que le jeune homme lui fasse part de son avis éclairé.

"Voyez, l'intrigue est intéressante et j'ai bien l'intention d'auditionner pour le rôle principal, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous rechignez tant à vous atteler à des pièces plus... classiques. Filippo c'est très cocasse, mais on est loin de la noblesse de Racine, ou de l'audace de Molière. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup d'améliorations que je souhaiterais apporter à la pièce... si vous êtes intéressée bien évidemment."

C'est autour de Brigitte de hausser les sourcils, sidérée par le toupet avec lequel Emmanuel vient de lui reprocher son manque d'ambition... Et c'est pourtant bien là tout son charme.

"Nous pourrions nous voir vendredi après les cours pour en discuter qu'en dis tu?" s'entend-elle lui proposer.

Il acquiesce, sourire aux lèvres. Elle se fustige intérieurement.

**

_25 novembre_

_L'art de la comédie nous lie, comme si nous couchions notre union sur le papier. Cette pièce que nous réécrivons à quatre mains est le produit de l'affection mutuelle que nous nous portons. Elle est notre enfant, elle est notre secret. Madame Auzière et moi nous retrouvons maintenant tous les vendredis, et parfois nous allons même au théâtre ensemble. De quoi délier les mauvaises langues, à n'en pas douter._

_"Il paraît qu'Emmanuel couche avec la mère Auzière". Cette bribe de conversation que j'ai intercepté au détour d'un couloir me mortifie. Non pas parce qu'elle est vraie, mais parce que_ **Brigitte** _et moi faisons tellement plus que "coucher"._

_EM_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà :) cela m'a pris un peu de temps pour retrouver le titre de la pièce de Filippo... Beaucoup d'articles font allusion à la fameuse pièce réécrite à quatre mains sans en citer le titre #frustration J'ai donc dû rechercher dans mon exemplaire de "Les Macron". Sinon je paierais TRES cher pour mettre la main sur cette réécriture - et sur les romans qu'a écrit EM pendant ses jeunes années (!) pas vous?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pfiouuu... L'écriture de ce chapitre a été longue et laborieuse... et le résultat est franchement médiocre... Je voulais écrire une scène un peu sensuelle mais dans ma tête Bribri et Manu, c'est l'amour chaste...  
> En tout cas merci infinimentà tout ceux qui continuent à me lire!!! You mean the world to me! <3

**

" La respiration est essentielle. Elle est la clé de vos émotions, et c'est lorsque vous contrôlez vos émotions que vous devenez acteurs."

La troupe de théâtre de la Pro est en plein exercice; la vingtaine de jeunes gens se sont répartis sur deux lignes, les mains autour des hanches, doigts devant et pouces derrière, pendus aux lèvres de Brigitte tandis qu'elle leur donne les instructions.

"Penchez la tête en avant, décontractez-vous et cherchez votre inspiration brutalement dans votre ventre en faisant travailler votre diaphragme - Contrôle tes épaules Joseph! Maintenant, expirez lentement. C'est bien Marianne!"

Brigitte effectue des allées et venues entre ses élèves pour leur donner des conseils individuels, riant intérieurement – elle doit bien avouer que le spectacle qui se présente à elle est plutôt comique et attendrissant.

"Bon sang Emmanuel! Détends-toi mon garçon, tu es raide comme un piquet. Aller, recommence!"

C'est bien la première fois qu'elle voit Emmanuel avoir des difficultés à accomplir quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme semble tellement tendu qu'il peine à respirer.

"Attends, je vais te montrer. Place toi derrière moi et mets tes mains sur mes hanches"

Elle regrette immédiatement ses paroles. Ils ne se sont pas trouvés aussi proches depuis le jour où il l'a embrassée. Un baiser dans le noir, comme s'il ne comptait pas; après tout, Emmanuel n'était encore qu'un enfant à l'époque. En revanche ce sont bel et bien des mains d'homme qui se posent sur elle et la font frémir aujourd'hui, et une odeur mâle qui l’enivre tel un alcool capiteux, instillant en elle un désir comme elle n'aurait jamais crû pouvoir en ressentir. Elle sent ses jambes faiblir et se dérober sous elle, tant et si bien qu'il est obligé de l'attirer à lui pour l'empêcher de défaillir.

"Vous allez bien?" Le souffle tiède dans son cou ne fait qu'ajouter à la torture sans nom qu'il lui fait déjà subir. L'espace d'un instant elle sent son cœur battre entre ses omoplates, et la raideur de son désir dans le creux de ses reins. Au prix d'un effort surhumain, elle s'arrache brusquement à son étreinte avant qu'il n'achève de l'intoxiquer irrémédiablement.

Elle en a presque oublié la présence des autres élèves qui leur jettent des regards en coin, et elle sent la honte et l'émotion se peindre sur ses joues; dire qu'elle leur parlait de "contrôle des émotions" un instant plus tôt...

"Continuez l'exercice! Je reviens dans quelques minutes" marmonne-t-elle à la hâte avant de quitter la salle à grand pas.

**

La fraîcheur de l'eau sur son visage ne tarde pas à produire ses effets salvateurs.

Lorsqu'elle lève la tête pour s'ausculter dans le miroir, son cœur exécute un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine, comme pour s'échapper de la cage dans laquelle elle a essayé en vain de le contenir. L'objet de ses tourments est là, à quelques mètres derrière elle, diable charmeur avec ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux dans lesquels la tempête du désir fait rage.

Elle fait volte-face agrippant le lavabo à deux mains pour garder l'équilibre, et tout à coup, sans vraiment comprendre comment, elle se retrouve assise sur le bord du même lavabo, entraînée par lui dans un baiser endiablé. Ses mains et sa bouche semblent être partout à la fois; sous sa jupe, sur sa bouche et dans son cou, tant et si bien qu'elle en oublie qu'il n'a que seize ans et qu'elle pourrait être sa mère, qu'il est l'élève et elle la prof, qu'elle est mariée, et que ce à quoi elle s'abandonne est condamnable à tous les égards. Elle en oublie jusqu'à son propre prénom. En cet instant, elle n'est plus qu'amour et désir.

**

_17 mars_

_Ce soir je n'ai pas pu résister. Je l'ai embrassée. C'était si différent du baiser chaste que nous avions échangé dans les coulisses; plus puissant, plus destructeur, et au combien meilleur. Je n'ai pas compris comment c'est arrivé, mais je veux l'embrasser comme cela jusqu'à la fin de mes jours._

_Elle était si belle avec ses joues roses, ses cheveux en bataille et son corps frémissant sous mes caresses de novice, que je ne sais par quel miracle je me suis retenu de la déshabiller et de lui faire l'amour sur place. Je l'aime tellement, et de tant de façons..._

_EM_

**

"Maman, qu'est-ce qu'il y a entre toi et Emmanuel Macron?"

Brigitte est prise au dépourvu par la question de sa fille et elle répond presque sans réfléchir:

"On ne couche pas ensemble, si c'est ce que tu as entendu dire."

Laurence fronce les sourcils.

"Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Tu sais, je n'ai plus quatre ans... je peux comprendre. Ce n'est pas comme si papa était vraiment présent. Je veux dire... Il fuit son rôle de mari." Elle avale sa salive avant d'ajouter. "et son rôle de père..."

C'est la première fois qu'un de ses enfants mentionne l'indifférence dont Auzière a toujours fait preuve à l'égard de sa famille, et, après un instant de surprise mêlée d'hésitation, Brigitte décide d'être franche. Après tout, à quoi bon nier l'évidence? Seul Auzière est vraiment doué pour cela, et elle aime à penser qu'elle et son mari n'ont absolument rien en commun.

"Emmanuel et moi... On s'aime." déclare-t'elle simplement.

"C'est un gentil garçon" murmure Laurence timidement après quelques instants.

Brigitte sent une bouffée de fierté envahir sa poitrine, et un sourire illumine son visage. Son bébé est devenu une jeune femme sensible et tolérante, et, chose très étrange, sa confidente.

**

_14 avril_

_J'ai emmené Brigitte à l'opéra pour son anniversaire. Les arias de Puccini ont trouvé écho dans mon âme. Elle est ma Mimi et je suis son Marcello; mais moi, jamais je ne la quitterai. Jamais._

_EM_

_**_

"Maman! Monsieur et Madame Macron sont là pour toi." s'écrie Laurence

Brigitte sent son cœur se pétrifier, puis couler lentement au fond de son estomac comme un ricochet manqué. Elle sait depuis le tout début que ce moment est inéluctable, mais elle était loin de se douter qu'il arriverait si tôt. Elle s'en veut de s'être laissée bercer par la douce illusion que sa romance avec Emmanuel pouvait se perpétuer encore longtemps, sans que rien ni personne ne se dresse sur leur chemin.

Elle se tient debout dans l'encadrement de la porte; un homme et une femme dans les traits desquels elle peut reconnaître ceux de l'homme dont elle est tout bêtement tombée amoureuse l'observent muettement depuis le perron. En cet instant, elle préférerait disparaître six pieds sous terre plutôt que d'écouter hurler ce silence interminable qui s'est immiscé entre eux.

"Madame Auzière, nous souhaiterions vous parler en privé" déclare finalement Monsieur Macron.

Brigitte laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement; elle les fait entrer, et les invite à s'asseoir dans le salon.

"Va t'occuper de Tiphaine à l'étage s'il te plaît" demande-t-elle à Laurence avant d'ajouter à l'attention de Monsieur et Madame Macron.

"Mon mari et mon fils jouent au tennis... ils ne rentreront que dans une heure."

"Parfait. Comme vous vous en doutez, nous sommes venus vous parler de notre fils... Vous n'êtes pas sans connaître les rumeurs qui circulent sur la relation... peu orthodoxe que vous entretenez avec lui. Nous avons confronté Emmanuel, et il n'a pas cherché à nier les rumeurs... même s'il nous a assuré que vous n'aviez jamais couché avec lui. Nous avons donc fait part de nos inquiétudes à M. le proviseur, et avons décidé d'un commun accord qu'il était préférable de l'envoyer faire sa terminale à Paris."

 _Paris_. Le nom de la ville résonne en elle, tel un glas funèbre annonçant leur éloignement futur. 

"Vous savez, il est déterminé... Je ne pense pas que la distance y fasse quoi que ce soit... Votre garçon est un poète, et cela ne fera que rendre notre amour plus chevaleresque à ses yeux... Mais je reconnais que l'éloigner est une décision raisonnable... Au moins pour l'instant. Il est tellement mature que j'en oublie parfois combien il est encore jeune..."

Madame Macron qui a jusque-là gardé le silence, lui coupe la parole, cassante, comme si tout se temps elle s'était retenue pour ne pas lui sauter à la gorge.

"Comment avez-vous pu faire cela à mon petit garçon? Vous me donnez envie de vomir! Il n'aura jamais d'enfants, vous rendez-vous compte?!"

Brigitte retient à grand peine les larmes torrentielles qui menacent de se déverser sur ses joues à tout moment : cette réflexion, elle se l'est déjà faite, des dizaines et des dizaines de fois, et pourtant, la peine qu'elle lui inflige n'en est pas moins vive.

"J'aime votre fils autant que vous, madame. J'ai essayé de résister; mais vous savez aussi bien que moi que lorsqu'il a décidé quelque chose, plus rien ne l'arrête."

"Comment peut-on laisser la garde d'enfants à une personne comme vous? Vous êtes un monstre! Une sale petite traînée!"

La gifle et brutale, mais au combien plus douloureuse est la blessure infligée par le mépris dans les yeux de la mère. Des yeux bleus et perçants, semblables en tout point à ceux d'Emmanuel.

"Aller, viens chérie, calme toi. Sachez madame, que si le proviseur vous reprend à faire quoi que ce soit avec notre fils, vous pouvez dire adieu à votre poste et à votre carrière."

Monsieur Macron la salue froidement avant de se diriger vers la porte, entraînant sa femme à sa suite.

**

Le lendemain, après avoir pleuré tout ce qu'elle avait en elle, et ce toute la nuit durant, Brigitte découvre un morceau de papier qu'on a glissé dans son casier.

 

_Je reviendrai Brigitte. Je reviendrai et je vous épouserai._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'avais envie qu'Emmanuel aille voir la Bohème (probablement parce que je suis allée voir cet opéra il y a deux semaines) Sinon je suis désolée pour la scène avec les parents d'Emmanuel - j'ai un mal fou à me les imaginer... Bref, j'espère que vous ne serez pas trop déçu pour ce chapitre médiocre :/


End file.
